Perfect
by trollvera
Summary: Rachel's always been in love with her best friend, Quinn. She only hopes one day she'll feel the same way. I suck at summaries. Somewhat of an AU. Set in Season 3. Sideline Brittana. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Quinn Fabray. It had always been Quinn Fabray for Rachel. Quinn was all she knew. Ever since they first met as kids in kindergarten, the two had made an instant connection and had been best friends ever since. It had been 13 years later and they still had their weekly sleepovers at one of the two's houses every Friday.

They knew everything there was to know about each other. They had supported each other through the hardships and tears. Rachel had been there for Quinn and Judy Fabray when Quinn's father, Russell, had died while they were in 8th grade and had held her hand at his funeral. Quinn had been there for Rachel when she had come home in tears after the first time she was slushied by two guys on the football team. Rachel was the first person Quinn told when she found out she was pregnant and Rachel had held her while she cried. She had tended to all her cravings, dealt with all the mood swings during Quinn's pregnancy and held her hand in the delivery room. She was there for Quinn when she gave Beth up for adoption to Shelby. The two of them held each other as they both cried, that night. Quinn comforted Rachel over the loss of the mother she never got to know and Rachel comforted Quinn over the loss of her daughter. It took Quinn months to get over Beth, but Rachel never left her side.

When they were 12, Rachel had proposed they made a deal that they were never to go to bed angry at each other. Whenever they had one of their rare arguments, they would leave each other to cool down for a few hours and then hug and make up. The girls needed each other to keep them rooted to the ground. Rachel was able to calm Quinn down during her HBIC moments and Quinn was able to keep at bay the diva that was Rachel Berry.

Quinn always believed she and Rachel were best friends. But for Rachel, it was more than that. She saw Quinn for more than her obvious beauty. She saw more than just the head cheerleader with the perfect 4.0 GPA. She knew Quinn's heart and that was what caused her to fall for her best friend. When she was 14 and she first felt something more than what she was used to for Quinn, she got scared. She convinced herself that it was a phase that she would get over but now at 17, she was more in love than ever. Of course coming out as gay wouldn't be an issue with the whole "two dads" thing, but she didn't see herself being solely attracted to girls. Quinn seemed to be the exception. The only one who made her feel whole. The only one who would cause Rachel to burn her Barbra Streisand posters (God forbid) if it meant saving her. The only one who made the pain and longing in her heart so bad sometimes that she could lock herself up in her room forever and cry. But it was all worth it just to be by her side. So yes, to Rachel, it was always Quinn Fabray.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn left the Cheerios locker room after a pretty brutal morning session, looking exhausted and ready to go back to bed. Pregnant, hormonal Coach Sylvester in the morning is a lovely Coach Sylvester.

As she trudged down the hallways, she spotted her favourite 5'2 brunette leaning against her locker with a mega-watt smile on her face. Quinn gave her a tired nod and proceeded to take out her books for the day.

"Well hello to you too, Sunshine," greeted Rachel.

"Well, I would be less reluctant to say good morning, if a certain brunette diva hadn't kept me up on the phone all night talking about possible song choices for our Glee Club assignment. To then be followed with Coach Sylvester chewing my ass for an hour and a half about how my form is lacking."

"Aw, poor Quinnie is tired," cooed Rachel, "and as you well know, Quinn Fabray, I value your opinion very much. I couldn't even consider performing a song in Glee without your input."

"I know, Rach. I'm not mad at you, I just not as much of a morning person as you are," Quinn assured her. "Good morning, Miss Berry."

"And good morning to you too, Miss Fabray. Now we've got formalities out of the way, I shall walk you to Spanish."

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully as she shut her locker and proceeded to walk with Rachel. She loved how Rachel always managed to be so full of energy in the morning even with hardly any sleep. She always seemed to make Quinn's day slightly less crappy.

"So are you up for Disney movies after Glee? You know the Lion King isn't the same without Lion Quinn" mentioned Rachel, as they sat near the back of Mr Schuester's class as usual.

Quinn smiled at the nickname Quinn had dubbed her with when they were 6 after watching the Lion King.

"Sorry, Jewfasa, I can't today. Finn's taking me out after Glee today," Quinn replied.

"Oh."

Of course. Finn. Another complication in Rachel's situation. Quinn had a boyfriend. A boyfriend she'd been with for over a year and cared about a lot. Rachel remembered when Quinn finally said yes to Finn after 2 weeks of him asking her out and her telling Rachel all about the date he took her on. Rachel swallowed her own pain that night and just let Quinn ramble on and on about how he paid for dinner like a real gentlemen and walked her to her front porch when the evening ended. Whenever Rachel saw them together, she felt a familiar pang of hurt in her chest. She hated having to see him able to hold her hand the way she wished she could. Rachel wanted to be the one to take Quinn out, pay for their dinners and walk her to her front porch. But Quinn was straight, and the two of them living happily ever after together seemed as likely as Santana setting Breadsticks on fire.

"You don't mind, right? It's just, we haven't been out in a while and he wanted to treat me," Quinn said looking at Rachel's facial expression. "But if you don't want me to I can-"

"No, no. It's fine Quinn, don't worry. I'll just hang out with Dad and Daddy tonight," Rachel said, plastering on a smile.

"Rach, are you sure? I can always cancel."

"No, you go out and have fun. It's fine, I promise."

Quinn still looked doubtful but was cut on from replying when Mr Schue told the class to quiet down. Quinn simple sent Rachel a smile and turned around to face Mr Schue.

0000000

When Glee finally ended, they were all dismissed and were eager to leave after having to watch Mr Schue try and rap to an Eminem song.

Quinn and Rachel were cut off from their conversation when Finn wrapped his arms behind Quinn and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey you! Hey Rach," said Finn, goofily.

Rachel honestly found it hard to hate Finn most of the time. Sure he was with the one person she cared about more than anyone but he just reminded her of an overgrown child at the best of times. Regardless of his tall and broad stature, between his goofy but cute smile and his mental intellect, he could be an 8 year old boy. She wondered what she saw in Finn. Sure, he had a good enough voice, was popular and was athletic. He was sweet when he wanted to be but apart from that, he didn't have all that much to offer. He forgot things about Quinn so easily and often ended up bailing on their dates to hang out with Puck or Sam.

_Get a grip, Rachel. She loves him. Him, not you._

"Hi, Finn," Rachel replied bluntly.

Finn oblivious to her tone as usual, leaned down and asked Quinn, "You ready to go, babe?"

"Yeah, sure," said Quinn, disentangling herself from him to give Rachel a hug. "I'll talk to you later," she whispered in her ear.

Quinn went back to Finn, waved a final goodbye at Rachel and walked off to the school parking lot.

"Bye," Rachel whispered to the empty hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I GOT A POCKET, GOT A POCKET FULL OF SUNSHINE. I GOT A LOVE AND I KNOW THAT IT'S ALL MINE, OH, OH, OH OH..._**

Quinn really was starting to loathe that song.

That obnoxious alarm woke Quinn up at 5:30 am once again like every other day. Only this wasn't just another day. It was October 16th. 4 years since her father passed away after being in a fatal car accident. Quinn remembered how it tore her family apart. Her mother resorted to alcohol and was incoherent for the first few weeks after Russell's death. She was always drunk as hell and wasn't even there for her daughter when she needed her. Her older sister, Frannie, had called from L.A. to send her love and claim that she couldn't make the funeral. Quinn knew Frannie and her father had fallen out a few years prior but she could have at least got her head out her ass and come and said a proper goodbye to their father.

Rachel was the only thing that got Quinn through those tough first few months. She would always understand when Quinn didn't want to go out and would just hold her as she cried. She answered Quinn's frantic calls at 3 am and stayed up to calm her down after nightmares. Rachel had been her rock, then and always.

Her train of thought was cut off by her phone signalling she got a text. She dragged her finger across the screen and opened the message.

"Think of the devil."

FROM RACHEL:

"Hey, Quinn. I know you're probably waking up right now but I just wanted to say I hope you're alright. I know what today is but keep you head up today. For Him, okay? I'll see you in school. Oh, and good morning, Miss Fabray."

Quinn smiled to herself while sending Rachel a quick reply and then locked her phone. She took a second to stretch her muscles then proceeded to walk into the bathroom.

It was days like this, she was thankful for Coach Sylvester's pregnancy. Cheerios practice was cancelled since Coach had a doctor's appointment and Sue had to make sure, as she put it, her baby was "as strong and striking as it's mother". Quinn shook her head to herself, stripped down and clambered into the shower.

00000

"How're you feeling, Tubbers?"

"And hello to you too, Santana," said Quinn, getting her books out of her locker.

She gave Santana a questioning look as to what she wanted.

"Hey, Quinn. San was worried about you wanted to see how you were," said Brittany walking up to the other two cheerleaders.

"B!"

"San," Brittany warned, nudging her girlfriend in the ribs.

"Fine," Santana muttered.

For someone who was supposedly the "Bad Bitch from Lima Heights Adjacent" she sure was whipped.

"Look, Q. I remember what day today is and just wanted to check that you were okay."

Despite the bad girl attitude, Santana really was a nice person on the inside. She was a different person around Brittany and Quinn had caught glimpses of that Santana. She was glad she had Brittany; she really did bring out the best in the fiery Latina. She had known Brittany and Santana since kindergarten as well, but she had always been closer to Rachel.

"I'm fine, Santana. Thank you for asking," Quinn replied politely.

Santana nodded. "Well, if you need anything, you know we've got your back right?"

Quinn smiled at her friend and nodded back. Regardless of the drama the two had endured, they were always there for each other when it counted.

"Okay. See you around, Q. Come on, Britt."

"Bye, Quinn! Have a nice day," Brittany said, crushing Quinn in a bear hug.

"You too, B."

Santana took Brittany's hand and the two walked off towards whatever class they had next.

000000

Finn had approached Quinn in the hallway during lunch.

"Hey, Quinn! Sorry, I can't hang out today. Sam's having a COD night."

"You're kidding right?"

"Huh?"

"Finn, seriously? I just wanted to retire home after a shitty day and hang out with my boyfriend and best friend! Is that really so much to ask?" Quinn replied angrily.

She was already annoyed that Finn had forgotten the significance of the day after her having reminded him a few weeks ago about just wanting to hang out at home and watch movies with him and Rachel. Even Santana, who usually doesn't care about anything, had remembered.

"I know you're bummed out and everything about your dad and I know how chicks get when they're emotional. So you can just hang out with Rachel. You don't need me there!"

"Well excuse me for wanting my_ boyfriend_ to want to be with me today! But I guess I'm too much of an emotional wreck to be around!" she said matching his tone and volume.

"Don't give me any of that "perfect boyfriend" crap, Quinn."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Quinn seethed through gritted teeth.

"It means what kind of girlfriend won't even let me get to 2nd base? The guys on the football team are laughing at me, Quinn._ Laughing_ at me! I mean, you gave it up to Puck but I can't get any?"

"I can't believe you would throw that back in my face. I made a mistake and you know that. And I'm going to walk away before we both say something we'll regret. Thanks for the support though, Finn. I really appreciate it"

And with that Quinn stormed off into the girls bathroom to let her tears fall in private.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just a quick thanks to those who added my story to their alerts. Really do appreciate it! If you don't like occasional Finn bashing, then it's advisable to not read this story. I have exams to study for right now but I'll try and balance revision with writing so I can update as frequently as possible. Oh and as hard as it is, just forget David Martinez ever existed and that Mr Schue is still a Spanish teacher. Thanks!**

**-Seena**

Quinn was stopped in her tracks when she saw Rachel by the sink cleaning what looked like cherry slushie off her front.

"Who did it?"

"Quinn! You startled me! I- Wait. What's wrong?" commented Rachel, taking in the tears slowly cascading down Quinn's cheeks.

"Who did it?" Quinn repeated.

"It was just some guy on the hockey team, no biggie. What's wrong?"

Rachel approached Quinn and used the pad of her thumb to swipe away the tears gently. Quinn closed her eyes and leaned into the contact Rachel's hands provided and sighed.

"Finn and I just had a blow out."

"What did he say?" Rachel asked, furrowing her brow.

"He made plans with Sam and I got pissed. And then he brought up Beth and that I haven't let him get very far with me. I guess I was a bit out of line. Maybe I am an overbearing girlfriend," Quinn sighed.

"No, Quinn. You had every right to be mad and I can't believe he would throw something like that in your face. The fact that I don't condone violence is keeping me from as they say, "Tearing him a new one" right now," Rachel muttered, taking her hand away.

"You don't think I over reacted?"

"No, I think Finn is, for the lack of a better word, an asshole. And I think you deserve much better than that."

There was something in Rachel's tone that Quinn couldn't quite place but she shook it off.

"So are you still up to hang out tonight, or are you bailing on me too?" Quinn asked, chuckling a bit to herself.

"Sure, I'll just have to swing by my place after school to get changed and I'll be right over."

Quinn frowned and looked at Rachel's stained dress. It was cleaner that it probably was when it first got hit by the icy beverage but there was still a tint of red on the black of the fabric.

"They shouldn't have done that to you. I'm sorry I couldn't be there, Rach," Quinn sighed, rubbing her temple with her fingers.

"Hey, look I'm a big girl-"

Quinn snorted at the irony of the statement.

Rachel rolled her eyes and carried on, "I'll ignore that snort of amusement. But I can look after myself, Quinn. You can't always be there to fight my battles for me."

"I know. I just hate that you still get treated this way. It's not fair."

"Life is unfair at the best of times. But in a few months, we'll be out of here and won't see any of them again."

"Good point," Quinn smiled. She glanced at her watch. "Well, we've got History in about 5 minutes. Shall we?" she ushered to the door.

"We shall."

00000000

"Quinn, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Anything, you want to say can be said in front of Rachel, Finn."

It had been 2 days since Finn and Quinn had their argument and Finn had cornered her and Rachel as they were headed out of the school after Glee Club.

"Look, I'm really sorry about everything I said the other day. I was totally out of line and I know you didn't deserve all that shit I said to you on the day your father died. I out of anyone should understand what it's like to not have a dad and I get how you just wanted to remember him in peace with people you care about."

"And...?"

"And, it will never happen again. I promise. I would just really love for you to give me another chance so I can make it up to you," Finn said, laying on that kicked puppy look that he had perfected for good measure.

Rachel was standing there witnessing the whole ordeal and scoffing to herself at how Finn just assumed he could apologize and make everything alright.

_Quinn can't be falling for this. Can she?_

"What are we talking when we say 'make it up to me'?" Quinn questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Heading down to the ice cream parlour that you love and going for a walk in the park," Finn toed the ground nervously while looking at Quinn.

It took a second, but a small smile tugged on Quinn's lips and she nodded.

_Damn her weakness for ice cream and walks._

"Okay, I forgive you Finn. But it better not happen again. Got it?"

"Yes, promise," Finn said.

"Okay, let's go. I'll call you later, Rach. Okay?" Quinn said smiling at Rachel.

Rachel merely nodded and offered her friend a small smile.

Finn offered his arm while bowing and Quinn giggled and took his arm, curtseying.

"Later, Rach," said Finn cheerily.

"Yeah, later," muttered Rachel.

The two walked together giggling and laughing, leaving a disappointed Rachel standing in the hallway once again.

_I can't believe this. That boy can honestly do no wrong. Ugh, I need to get over this somehow. She's with him and I'm just her best friend. That's all I'll ever be. I just need a distraction that'll help me forget about these feelings._

And just as she thought this, Noah Puckerman walked out of the choir room after doing God knows what. He spotted Rachel and strutted over to her.

Puck had been persistently asking her out for the past couple of weeks. In his opinion, it was absurd that two hot Jews should both be single at the same time.

"Sup, my hot little Jewish-American Princess?" Puck asked smirking.

"Hello there, Noah. I think it's best for me not to ask why you were the very last one out of the choir room."

"I think that would be best too, Jew Babe."

_Noah is rather handsome. His arms are lovely. The mohwawk is a tad outdated but really is a good guy on the inside. Why not?_

"What plans do you have tonight, Noah?"

"Urm, well I was just gonna head to the liquor store and see if I can score something but I'm open to anything else. Why?"

"How does dinner sound?"

"If it happened to be with a fellow hot Jew, I wouldn't be opposed," Puck said, leaning in dangerously close to Rachel.

Rachel smiled and pushed lightly at his chest.

"Dinner sounds like a plan, Noah."

"Awesome. Tell you what; that new vegan place 20 minutes from here just opened a few weeks ago. I usually don't eat that vegetable crap, but I'll make an exception tonight. Sound good?"

_Quinn took Rachel for lunch there the other weekend as a surprise. No, stop thinking about Quinn. Noah. You're going on a date with Noah._

"That sounds wonderful, Noah," Rachel said giving a small smile.

Puck offered Rachel his arm and she happily obliged as he walked her to her car.

"I'll pick you up at 8, okay?"

"Okay, I shall see you later."

Rachel waved and then drove off.

_Well I think it's safe to say, Rachel Berry has found her distraction._


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next two weeks, Rachel and Puck had been spending a lot of time together and if Rachel was being honest, she had been enjoying it. Spending time with Puck helped her get her mind off Quinn and she actually had fun hanging out with the boy. They went to the movies, the park, went out for dinner and he would often walk her to class.

Of course that euphoria was only temporary and as soon as she returned home or had to hang out with Quinn, those feelings would come back. But in the long run, spending time with Puck was really helping Rachel. People had noticed all the time the two spent together and assumed they were dating. Neither of them denied the allegation. Most people (teachers included) either didn't care or were happy that Puck was spending so much time with Rachel that they didn't have to deal with his shenanigans on a daily basis. Only one person seemed to be unhappy with McKinley's new couple.

Quinn often found herself sending daggers in Puck's direction when she saw him. She hadn't liked the fact that Rachel had been focusing a lot of her attention on Puck. Whenever she saw his huge arm draped across her small frame in school, she had the urge to punch him in the face. Quinn tried to focus on studying and on her relationship with Finn but there was this nagging feeling in the back of her head whenever she thought about "Puckleberry".

_It's good Rachel has a boyfriend now. She deserves it, right? Well, he doesn't deserve her. Woah, where did that come from? I shouldn't be so fixated on this. Why am I so fixated on this?_

0000000

It was Thursday after school and Quinn was hanging out at Santana's place with Santana and Brittany. Quinn sat Indian style on the floor in Santana's bedroom while Brittany and Santana lay on the bed with Brittany's head in Santana's lap. Santana threaded her fingers through Brittany's hair while Brittany scanned over this month's edition of Seventeen. The two of them were sickeningly cute and it succeeded in annoying Quinn further.

Quinn found herself so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed Santana had been trying to have a conversation with her.

"Hello! Earth to Q!" yelled Santana.

"Huh, what?" stuttered Quinn, her head snapping up.

"I said–you know what, never mind. You're obviously distracted. What's got your panties in a twist anyway?"

"She misses Rachel, San," said Brittany, flicking through her magazine.

Satana sniggered, "Well why don't you invite Gay Berry over? Maybe then we can force a smile out of you."

Quinn rolled her eyes but didn't hesitate to slip out her phone to text Rachel.

TO RACHEL:

"Hey, I'm at Santana's place with her and B. They're being all sappy and cute again. Do you wanna come round?"

Quinn's phone buzzed 30 seconds later, signalling a reply from Rachel.

FROM RACHEL:

"Aw, I would love to hang out with you guys but Noah came over and brought dvds. We're watching Tangled! Maybe some other time? "

Quinn frowned. She could just imagine Rachel squealing that sentence.

_Of course, she'd be with Puck._

Quinn sent Rachel a quick reply back and then threw her phone back in her bag.

"So I'm guessing the midget wasn't free," commented Santana, noticing Quinn's sour expression.

"Don't call her that," snapped Quinn.

"Woah! Calm your tits, Tubbers. I didn't mean anything by it," Santana said with her hands up.

"Sorry. It's just, we haven't been hanging out much since she spends so much time with Puck now," Quinn said standing up and pacing the room.

"I mean what makes Puck so special? He hasn't been there when she's needed it. He probably doesn't know what her favourite animal is or her favourite colour or that she bites her lip when she gets nervous about something. He just waltzes in with his dumb hair and has her all smitten. I hardly see her anymore because she's always draped around that...boy!"

"And that bothers you because...?"

"Because she's my best friend, Santana! Is it so wrong to want some of her attention?" Quinn spat back, throwing her arms in her air angrily.

"You're sure that's the only reason, Q?"

"What are you talking about, Santana?" Quinn asked with fire in her eyes.

Santana sighed deeply and rubbed her temples.

"Never mind. You'll get it eventually," she said muttering the last part to herself.

_For a smart girl, Q sure is oblivious to her own feelings. She's totes got the hots for Berry. It's painful to watch this. If the way her face flushes in the Cheerios locker room or the way she drools over the dwarf like a love struck puppy isn't an indication that she is obviously the long lost lovechild of Elton John and Ellen DeGeneres, then I don't know what is._

"Ugh. I mean, she forgot our sleepover last Friday because Puck took her go-carting and god knows where else late at night and I guess she was having too much fun with him to call to cancel or anything. We've been having those sleepovers since we were kids and that's always been how it is. Puck is stealing all her time away and what am I supposed to do, huh? I hardly see her anymore after school or on the weekends and I end up having to call her first when I want to talk," Quinn rambled, more to herself than the other two girls.

_Oh God, is she still talking? This girl has some serious denial problems._

"Are you guys even listening to me?" Quinn yelled.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, totes. Puck. Asshole. Bad. Yup," said Santana.

Brittany just looked beyond confused.

"Ugh, forget it. I'm gonna get a drink. Do you guys want anything?"

The other two Cheerios shook their heads and Quinn marched out of the room and closed the door, muttering incoherent words to herself.

"San, didn't you say Quinn was a pressed orange?" Brittany whispered dubiously to Santana while Quinn was gone.

"She's a pressed lemon, babe," Santana said smiling at her girlfriend.

"What's the difference?"

"I'll tell you later, B. Looks like Quinn is on her crazy bitch rampage right now."

"She's a unicorn, isn't she?"

"The gayest of them all, Britt. She'll get her head out of her ass one day and notice the rainbows she emits when she breathes."

"And then she can get her sweet lady kisses on with Rachel, right?"

Santana sniggered, "Sure, B. Let's just hope she doesn't have to burst into flames first to notice she's got it bad for Berry."

"You two better not be naked in there!" rang Quinn's voice from the other end of the closed door.

"Come on in, Sunshine!" hollered Santana.

_Yup, definitely a pressed lemon._

000000000

"Okay, guys. Good job today. Remember, try and brainstorm more Journey songs that might sound good for Sectionals!"

As Mr Schue concluded that day's Glee session, the members of New Directions started grabbing their bags and heading out.

"Hey, Quinn," said Rachel brightly.

Quinn couldn't help but smile at seeing her. She really had missed her best friend.

"Hey, Rach."

"So, Noah's hosting a party tonight just for the Glee Club. I was wondering if you'd be interested in going. We could go back to your place afterwards and have our sleepover as normal," Rachel said.

Quinn frowned slightly. Puck's parties were a codename for "everyone's going to get wasted". Rachel Berry and alcohol? The two weren't a very common mix. After last year's extravaganza where she got drunk and ended up making out with Blaine, Quinn didn't assume Rachel would be up for drinking. But then again, Puck really seemed to be bringing her out of her shell.

_I might as well go to keep an eye on her. Yeah._

"Sure, why not? I can pick you up at about 8 if you want," Quinn said.

"Oh, I assumed you would want to go there with Finn."

_Oh, crap. Finn. My boyfriend. Well he can meet me there. He'll probably want to hang out with Sam and Puck at the party._

"I'm sure Finn wouldn't mind if I just met him at the party.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you at 8 then," Rachel beamed.

Quinn nodded just as Puck came over and slung an arm around Rachel's shoulder. Quinn resisted the urge to tear that arm off.

_Get a grip, Quinn...On his neck. Wait, what?_

"Hey, Baby Mama," Puck said giving Quinn a small smile.

"Puck," Quinn replied sending him a nod in return.

You could cut the tension with a knife. Puck realised this and decided to pretend he couldn't feel the daggers Quinn was throwing in his direction. He instead focused his attention back on Rachel.

"Urm, you ready to go, Jew Babe?"

"Yeah, Noah. Let's go. I'll see you later Quinn," Rachel said waving.

"See you, Rach."

_Well tonight is going to be interesting._

**A/N: Quinn really is a pressed lemon, right? More Faberry angst to come. You guys said you would like some jealous!quinn so watch out for the next chapter. Keep reviewing! Much thanks.**

**-Seena**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Whaddup ladies and gays? So, Glee last night...what did everyone think? Whitney is one of my favourite artists and I think they did a fabulous job with the songs. Brittana is my OTP, so indeed I thought "I Wanna Dance With Somebody" was awesome and the Pezberry was pretty cute. Am I the only one not liking all this Quoe stuff on Glee? Not from a biased Faberry-shipping point of view, but I really think the last thing she needs right now is another guy. At this point in time, I'm all for Quinndependence.**

**But yeah anyway, this is gonna be quite a tense chapter. I don't know how many more chapters are left after this, but I will see how it pans out. Keep the reviews coming, thanks!**

**-Seena**

"Good evening, Quinn. Come on in, Rachel will be down in a second."

"Thank you, Mr Berry," said Quinn, smiling.

Quinn had arrived at the Berry household at 8 on the dot. She knew how touchy Rachel got about punctuality so didn't want to rock the boat. One of the good things about this was that the both of them had been at each other's houses so many times over the years that they each had several outfits, toothbrushes and pj's at each other's houses. So at least Rachel didn't need to worry about lugging an overnight bag along.

"Quinn, I've known you since you were 2'9, I think we've passed the point where you can call me Hiram," chuckled Hiram.

"So almost as tall as Rachel was last year?"

Hiram let out a hearty chuckle at Quinn's little wisecrack. He loved his daughter unconditionally but she really was small.

"I often told Hiram that we should keep her inside on windy days, I was afraid the poor girl was going to be blown away," said Leroy Berry, walking out of the living room and hugging Quinn.

"If you guys are done making fun of my petite stature, Quinn and I can get going," Rachel scolded, while descending the stairs.

"Sorry Rach, but you know it was-"

Quinn untangled herself from Leroy's embrace and got cut off as she looked up at Rachel.

Her best friend was wearing a black, designer cocktail dress that hugged her waist nicely and made her legs seem like they went on for miles. The dress was accompanied by a classy pair of black pumps that gave her a couple more inches in terms of height. She has a kind of smokey tone to her eye makeup that really complimented her outfit. All in all, Rachel looked _hot._

"You urm- you look great, Rach. Really, really great," stuttered Quinn.

_More than great, you idiot. She looks amazing. Outstanding. Hot. Fabulous. Captivating. Hot. Wait, what? What is up with me? Oh, crap she's talking. What is she saying. Her mouth is moving but I can't hear anything. Crap. Tune in, Quinn._

"Quinn?"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"I said you look very pretty, as well," said Rachel, quirking her eyebrow.

_What is up with Quinn?_

"Oh," Quinn looked down at her yellow baby doll dress and white flats and shrugged, "this? This is nothing, but thank you."

"Well I think you look adorable. Kind of like an angel."

Quinn looked down and blushed. Hiram and Leroy looked between the two girls who both had a slight pink tint to their cheeks, curiously. They gave each other a look before Hiram cleared his throat.

"Urm, I think you girls should be heading out now," he said.

"Oh, yeah. We should," muttered Quinn, her cheeks still flushed.

"Bye Dad, bye Daddy," said Rachel, kissing each dad on the cheek before opening the door and walking outside.

"Have fun you two, and be responsible! We'll see you tomorrow, baby girl," called Leroy.

"Bye, Leroy. Bye, Hiram," Quinn waved, following after Rachel.

"Goodnight, Quinn," the Berry men said, waving back.

Hiram closed the door and looked back at his husband with a knowing expression.

"I know. Could they be any more obvious?" nodded Leroy.

Hiram simply sighed and shook his head, walking back to the living room.

00000

"Hola, ladies! Welcome to Puckasaurus' Glee Club Bash. Come on in, pick your poison and enjoy!" yelled Puck as Quinn and Rachel walked into his house.

Rachel and Quinn scanned Puck's home as they walked in. They spotted Santana and Brittany sitting together in the love seat whispering and giggling with each other. Blaine was sipping cautiously on a wine cooler while Kurt and Mercedes seemed to be having a heated discussion about sequins next to him, on the couch. The rest of New Directions seemed to be just roaming around the house sipping on their beverage of choice.

"Hey, mamas!" shouted Mercedes from the couch, "looking good, Berry!"

"Yeah, totes. Damn, Berry. If you ditched the knee highs and wore that more often, we could definitely get more...acquainted," flirted Santana, winking in Rachel's direction.

Rachel blushed while Quinn glared at her co-captain.

Quinn was just about to say something when large arms wrapped around her waist. Finn had obviously started drinking and looked extremely goofy, causing Quinn to giggle at her boyfriend. Finn gave her a dopey smile and planted a kiss on her.

Rachel tensed seeing the two, and forced herself to walk towards Puck.

"Can I get the lady a drink?" asked Puck, offering his arm with a charming smile.

"That would be awesome, Noah."

00000

45 minutes into the party, it was safe to say Rachel was pretty tipsy. She had tried to avoid Quinn and stay with Puck in the hopes in not seeing her suck face with the giant. And as a result of staying with Puck, she was constantly sipping on something the boy had given her. The two of them were currently sitting in the love seat in with Rachel on Puck's lap and her head rested on his shoulder.

"Hey, Puck! It's spin the bottle time," yelled Sam for across the room.

He looked pretty wasted as he lay with his head resting in Mercedes' lap as she talked to Tina on the couch.

"You up for a game, Jew Babe?" Puck asked, looking down at Rachel.

"Sure, sounds fun," she smiled.

Yup the alcohol was definitely helping. She was actually having a good time.

"Okay! Losers, assemble on the floor. It's spin the bottle time up in this bitch!" Puck shouted to the drunk members of New Directions.

Brittany had to practically tear an irritated Santana away from their make out session to get her to gather in the middle of the room with the rest of the Glee Club.

Quinn, who hadn't had anything to drink all night, told Finn to go ahead and that she didn't feel like playing.

_I'm not drunk enough to enjoy this game._

Finn, who didn't seem to be paying that much attention, merely nodded slowly and walked to the middle to join the others. If the boy was pretty dopey in real life, alcohol probably multiplied that dopiness by a hundred. Quinn merely shook her head and sat on the couch to watch the game take place.

The Glee Club all assembled themselves in the middle of the living room floor in a circle. The order ended up being: Finn, Sam, Mercedes, Blaine, Mike, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Tina, Puck, Rachel, Rory, Sugar and Artie sat in his chair in between Sugar and Finn. An empty wine cooler bottle lay in the middle of the circle.

"Who's up first?" asked Mercedes.

"I wanna go!" chimed Brittany.

She leaned forward and spun the bottle enthusiastically, which eventually came to a stop at Santana.

"How do they always do that?" muttered Finn.

"Shut it, Jolly Green Giant," snapped Santana.

She grabbed her girlfriend's face and assaulted it with her mouth until Brittany pulled away looking content.

Up next was Kurt who quickly pecked Mike when the bottle landed on him. Tina kissed Sam quickly and Artie and Puck awkwardly kissed each other. Next up was Rachel. She spun the bottle and the Glee Club watched it spin and slowly come to a stop at Puck.

"Lay it on me, babe," Puck winked.

Rachel giggled and leaned over and kissed Puck. He responded quite eagerly and deepened the kiss. Members of the Glee Club cheered and laughed. All except one.

Quinn sat on the couch watching the whole thing. She didn't know what it was about seeing Rachel kiss Puck but she immediately saw red and shot off the couch and to where the pair was.

"Okay, that's enough!" she shouted, yanking Rachel to her feet.

"What the hell, Quinn? Cockblocking much?" protested Puck.

"Will you excuse us? Thanks," snarled Quinn.

She marched out the front door dragging a confused Rachel behind her.

"Oh, this is gonna be good," snickered Santana.

She scanned the rest of the group who had confused expressions plastered on their faces, particularly Finn.

"Oh come, on! Are you guys really that oblivious too?" asked Santana in disbelief.

00000

"Quinn can you please tell me what it going on?" asked Rachel angrily.

Quinn's little scene had definitely caused Rachel to sober up quite a bit. The two of them were on Puck's front porch after Quinn dragged Rachel out of the party. Rachel leaned against the door staring at a livid Quinn.

"You were making out with him! Puck!"

"Your point being?

"Why were you making out with him?"

"I believe when people date, that's allowed. It's certainly not an issue for yourself and Finn!"

"But him? Of all people, Rachel!"

"I fail to see why you're so mad about this, Quinn."

_She has a point. Why am I so mad about this? _

"I'm mad because I we haven't been hanging out properly for ages and I came to this party to spend some time with you but you've been draped around him the whole time! And you had no problem with letting Satana flirt with you tonight! And now you're just letting him just get his grubby little paws on you while you're drunk!"

"You're with Finn! Why does it matter if I flirt or kiss other people? Why are you-"

Rachel was cut off by Quinn grabbing her face and smashing her lips, angrily into Rachel's.

Rachel was too shocked to respond but there was only one word to describe the feeling both she and Quinn had right now: Fireworks.

Quinn only just seemed to realise what she'd done when she didn't feel Rachel responf and pulled away looking horrified.

"Oh my God, I'm so s-"

Rachel had grabbed the back of Quinn's neck and pulled her back in, effectively cutting off her apology and leading the kiss this time.

Pure euphoria. Both the girls felt like all their senses were alive. Their lips seemed like they were made for each other as they fitted perfectly. Everything was perfect. Quinn Fabray was perfect. Rachel tangled her hands in Quinn's hair and Quinn's arms snaked around Rachel's waist automatically. They continued to kiss enthusiastically, releasing all the pent up sexual tension that had been the two for ages.

It was only when one of them emitted a low rumbling sound from their throats that Quinn was brought back to reality and pulled away suddenly. Rachel tried to approach her but Quinn took a step back.

"Quinn, please. Don't," begged Rachel.

This was the most vulnerable Quinn had ever seen her. Her eyes were watering and her makeup was smudged. It took all Quinn had not to run into her arms and hold her and tell her it would be alright._ She couldn't._

"I-I can't," Quinn whispered, "I'm sorry."

Quinn turned on her heel and ran to her car that was parked in Puck's driveway. She threw the door open, jumped in and turned on the engine. She didn't want to look back at Rachel and see the look of pain that was bound to be on her face but was unable to resist. The pang of guilt immediately struck her chest when she saw a broken Rachel staring at her with eyes full of emotion.

Quinn choked back a sob and drove out of Puck's driveway quickly, trying to keep a steady eye on the road.

Rachel had watched Quinn drive away with slow tears falling down her face. She sunk onto the stairs next to the front door and broke into sobs.


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn walked into her house and closed the door quietly, hoping not to gain her mother's attention.

"Hi, Quinnie!" hollered her mother from the living room.

_Damn it._

Quinn exhaled sharply, squared her shoulders and walked into the living room to face her mother.

Judy was sat on the couch flicking through the Tivo channels. She looked up when Quinn walked in and smiled.

"You're back early. How was the party? Wait, wasn't Rachel supposed to be coming round? Are you okay?" July asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Quinn almost broke down again at the sound of her name. Nevertheless, she held back her tears. They could be released when she was in the comfort of her own room.

"It was fine. She – urm, she wasn't feeling well so I let her go home. I'm fine."

"Oh, the poor dear. I hope she feels better. Have you eaten, Quinnie? There's left over Chinese in the fridge if you want some," said Judy, analysing her daughter carefully.

Judy may not be the greatest mother out there but she could read he daughter like a book. Despite those walls Quinn puts up all the time, Judy was always able to peer through the cracks. She could tell by the puffiness of Quinn's eyes that she had been crying and she could bet it had something to do with a certain brunette girl.

"No. I'm fine thanks, Mom. I'm pretty tired, I'm just gonna head up to bed."

"Okay, then. Are you sure you're okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah, Mom. I'm fine," said Quinn trying to plaster on a fake smile but failing.

Judy still didn't buy her answer but decided to let it go. She knew it was best not to press on with a subject her daughter was uncomfortable with. Quinn was often stubborn and refused to let her in, but she would eventually speak to her when she was ready.

"Okay then. Good night, Quinnie," said Judy, hugging Quinn.

Quinn hugged her back and just let herself feel comfort for a bit in the arms of her mother before letting go.

"Good night, Mom."

Quinn walked up the steps quickly and went to her room, making sure to close the door properly. It was then that she flung herself onto the bed and cried her heart out.

0000000

Rachel was sat on Puck's front porch, with her knees drawn up to her chest. Her heavy sobs had subsided now and they were replaced by shivers and hiccups. She was still trying to process what had happened 40 minutes ago.

_Quinn kissed me. I kissed her back. _

Rachel tried to fool herself into letting it go but she couldn't. That kiss had been everything and more than she'd ever dreamed of. It was hard to believe that something so sweet, loving and tender had been ruined so easily. Now Quinn was freaked out and would probably never speak to her again. She knows Quinn felt that spark too. As soon as their lips connected, it was there. That little indicator that maybe, just maybe, they really were meant for each other.

_And that's what's freaked Quinn out. I should give her a while night to cool off. Quinn tends run when pressured and sometimes you just need to give her enough time to calm down and come back. But how long will that be?_

Rachel's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the front door open and close from behind her.

"Hey, there you are. I haven't seen you since Quinn went ape shit and stole you."

"Hi, Noah."

Puck sat next to Rachel on the steps and noticed she was shivering. He carefully draped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Okay."

They sat like that for about 5 minutes before Rachel spoke up again.

"Noah, I think it's best if we break up," she muttered into his shoulder.

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"It's Quinn isn't it?"

Rachel sniffed and nodded slowly.

"It's okay, Jew Babe. I see how you look at her. Like she's the only person in the room. I should have known we wouldn't work out properly," Puck said solemnly.

"I see the way _she_ looks at you, too. And how she acts around you" Puck added.

"What do you mean?" Rachel questioned.

"She's always cared about you slightly more than she should. She's Quinn Fabray, Head Bitch in Charge. She doesn't have to be nice to people and most of the time, she isn't. But it's different with you. There's something about you that just puts her at ease and she doesn't have to hide behind those walls she puts up. She can make herself feel vulnerable around you and you can tell that sometimes it scares the hell out of her. Last year was a bitch for her and for me. Those pregnancy hormones doubled her crazy and I always ended up getting most of that crazy being directed towards me. Still don't know why that is."

Rachel snorted. Puck smiled knowing his little comment made her smile somewhat.

"Anyway," Puck continued, "You were always there even when she was screaming for bacon at 3am or complaining that her feet hurt or threatening to cut off my balls. One time she actually went and got scissors that you had to gently pry away from her. You were there whenever she needed it. She controlled her temper around you and has always been so protective over you. Whenever football players or Cheerios are dumb enough to slushie, she is right on their asses and makes sure to make their lives a living hell. You don't think I've haven't been noticing those death glares she's been sending me constantly since we've been going out. She's always loved you, Rach. Whether or not she's realised it, she definitely is and I can't really compete with that."

"Wow, Noah. You really think that?"

"I know it, Babe. So what exactly happened after she dragged you out?"

"She got angry about me kissing you and letting Santana flirt with me. We both yelled and shouted at each other. And she – she kissed me and I kissed her back. She eventually snapped out of it and then she freaked out and drove away, quickly."

"Well, that's a dilemma. I reckon, you just need to give her time to cool off. You know how Quinn is when she gets scared. She'll come to her senses eventually."

"You think?"

"I know so, Babe. And since we're no longer boyfriend and girlfriend, you have been promoted to number one lesbro."

Rachel sniggered and shook her head at the boy.

"And once you and your lady make up, I get to watch right?" Puck said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Rachel let out a full hearted laugh and hit his chest.

"No. But thank you, Noah. You're an awesome friend," Rachel said burying her face back into his shoulder and wrapping her arm around his waist.

Puck kissed the top of her head and smiled down at her.

"No problem, Babe. Us hot Jews gotta stick together."

00000

It had been over a week and Quinn and Rachel still hadn't spoken. Rachel had given it two days before she started calling and texting Quinn. Quinn effectively dodged all her calls and ignored her texts. Eventually, Quinn just ended up leaving her phone off most of the time. She didn't want to have to see the messages Rachel sent.

She dodged Rachel in school as well. She ended up sitting next to Santana or a completely random person in classes in which she sat next to Rachel and quickly left classes when the bell rung to avoid having to talk to Rachel.

She knew she was being a coward about this but she really didn't want to have to face Rachel yet. She wasn't ready.

00000

Quinn was getting her books out of her locker when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned around and saw the girl she had been avoiding for the past week staring at her from across the hallway. This was the first time the two had properly made eye contact since Puck's party. And Quinn wished she hadn't turned around.

The brunette looked completely and utter..._broken_. She had bags under her eyes and they were puffy. Her normally tan skin was looking pale due to lack of sleep. Her posture wasn't as straight as it normally was and her hair looked flat and not as glossy and luscious as normal. Her facial expression was a mixture of hurt, guilt and longing. Quinn tried to look away but she couldn't.

_What have I done to her? _

Then again, Quinn didn't look spectacular either. She had been plagued with nightmares for the last several nights. All involving Rachel. Her eyes were also looking tired and her skin was paler than normal. She was been behind on her homework, lagging in Cheerios practice, losing focus in class and had barely been paying attention in Glee Club. Sue had been constantly asking if she was pregnant again and threatened to get her thrown off the team if she didn't get her shit together.

At that moment, Puck walked up to Rachel and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned into him. He kissed the top oh her head with a frown on his face. He followed Rachel's line of sight to see who she was looking at. He grimaced at Quinn and led Rachel off to her next class.

_She can't still be with that asshole! Wait, I can't seriously be getting jealous again. He probably treats her better than I've been. Who am I kidding? Of course he has. She needs someone like him right now._

Quinn sighed, shutting her locker and walked off to Calculus.

0000

When Quinn got home, she decided to turn on her phone for the first time in two days. After reading the first 4 of Rachel's messages, she couldn't bear to look anymore.

She decided that she would just send one text to Rachel to get her off her back. She couldn't talk to her right now. Not yet.

0000

Rachel's phone buzzed and she was hesitant to pick it up. However when she saw the name on the top of her phone, she opened the text quickly.

FROM QUINN:

"I can't."

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry it's been a while. Saying I've been busy would be a lie, I've just been feeling slightly lazy the past couple of days. Womb rage doesn't go well with writing. (slightly TMI) **

**I'm really sorry about leaving things off like that, please don't hate me. I will get back into my mojo and try and update more frequently. It's Dianna Agron's 26****th**** Birthday today so I felt motivated to write. **

**Either next chapter or the chapter afterwards is going to be the last one so stay tuned. Once this story is done I'll have a few one shots coming out and a new story hopefully in the next couple of weeks. If you like this story, then stick around when it's done. Thanks, guys!**

**-Seena**


	8. Chapter 8

After sending that single text to Rachel a few days ago, Quinn hadn't received anymore texts or calls from the brunette. She figured the girl had just decided to call it quits for now and leave it until Quinn was ready.

_She really is too good for me._

Quinn really did want to talk to Rachel. It tore her up to see her looking so defeated and she knew it was her doing. She constantly had battles with herself on whether or not to confront Rachel and talk about the kiss but she couldn't.

Talking about it would mean acknowledging that she had (and probably for a long time) feelings for Rachel. Admitting she had feelings for Rachel would mean admitting that she had an attraction towards girls. And admitting she had an attraction towards girls would mean her world would be turned upside down. They lived in Lima, Ohio and people there weren't very open minded to things like sexuality.

When Kurt came out, his father had been nothing but loving and supportive of his son. That didn't change the fact that he still got crap from kids at school and got called names as well as frequent slushie facials.

She wouldn't say that Britt and Santana's coming out was easy because it definitely wasn't. There were tears, songs, drama, declarations of love and more tears. Quinn could see it killed Santana seeing Brittany with Artie and that was enough for her to swallow her pride and admit she was in love with the girl. The fact that Santana was so sure of her love for Brittany was the driving force that allowed them to take everything on. She managed to come out to the Glee Club, the school and her family. It had been a bit hard with Santana's family. Her parents had freaked out a bit when they first found out and words were exchanged. But eventually, they got over it and realised how much Brittany meant to their daughter. Her abuela was yet to speak to her after she told her about her sexuality but all in all, her family accepted her relationship with Brittany and were supportive of it.

It made Quinn wonder what would happen if she told her mom. Would she freak out? Would she cry? Would she lash out and kick Quinn out? Quinn came from a very Christian background and she knew her family already went through an emotional rollercoaster when she got pregnant. She still got stares and looks from people at church. Some were scrutinizing, some disappointed and some just full of pity. What would happen if she added lesbian to the mix? She couldn't think that way. She wasn't _like _that.

_I'm not like that._

She went over these thoughts in her head thousands and thousands of times.

_I can't be. Not me. I'm Quinn Fabray, HBIC of William McKinley High School. I'm not gay. I don't have feelings for Rachel. I don't. I-I'm not..._

As much as Quinn wanted to tell herself otherwise, she couldn't deny it.

She was in love with Rachel Berry.

**A/N: Sorry, it's just a quick and short chapter today. I wanted to update today and hopefully get the next chapter out tomorrow. I think next chapter will probably be the last one, but we'll see. Either way, thanks for sticking with the story, guys. Again, I really appreciate it. R&R!**

**-Seena**


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn was at home one Saturday afternoon on her own. Her mom had gone shopping and she'd taken the time to get some homework done for her History class. Her thoughts about the whole Rachel situation had been running wild and she decided that, despite these newly acknowledged feelings, she couldn't start slacking in terms of her classes if she was to maintain her GPA. She was in the middle of a sentence when her doorbell rung.

Quinn went down the stairs and was just about to open the door when her hand stopped in mid-air.

_Oh God, it's not Rachel is it? What if it is? I could just leave it. But what if it's an emergency? Ugh, let me just open the door._

Quinn opened her door, bracing herself to see either Rachel or Santana but was surprised to see Noah Puckerman standing on her porch with a frown on his face.

"Afternoon, Baby Mama," he greeted, "mind if I come in?"

Quinn folded her arms and gave him her best HBIC look.

"What do you want, Puck? Shouldn't you be making out with your girlfriend somewhere?" Quinn asked bitterly.

"Look, Q. I just wanna talk to you. If you let me in, I'll try and make it quick. I swear."

Puck looked sincere so Quinn sighed and stepped to the side to allow him in. She led the way to the living room and gestured for him to sit down on the couch.

"Is there any reason you've decided to grace me with your presence today, Puck? Because I sort of have shit loads of work to get done for Wednesday."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"It couldn't have waited until school?"

"I assumed you'd dodge me like you've been dodging Rachel for the past week and a bit."

That shut Quinn up. She sighed and sat down on the other end of the couch.

"Can we just cut to the chase, Puck?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Rachel."

"Go on..."

"First, to answer your earlier question, we won't be making out for a good while. We broke up the night of my party. Which you'd probably know if you hadn't been avoiding her at every possible moment."

Quinn looked up at this. Her face looking slightly ashamed.

"You broke up?"

Puck nodded, "I think it was for the best. She's always cared for me as just a friend."

He continued, "She loves you, Quinn. She always has and I can't compete with that. And frankly, I don't want to have to. And I know that you feel the same way about her."

Quinn's eyes were glued to her lap as she absorbed Puck's words and tries to keep her emotions in check.

"Why do you even care?"

"Because, she's my fellow hot Jew and I want her to be happy and her happiness can only happen if she has you. I know I've been a jerk to her in the past, but she's always been so kind hearted and forgiving. I think that's probably one of the best qualities about her, her heart. Well, apart from that smokin' hot bod," said Puck, smirking, "And I also care about you too, Quinn. We made a baby together and that will always keep us connected. I don't want to see either of you guys miserable."

Quinn looked up and looked Puck in the eyes. They were truly full of concern and care. It was all to much. The tears began to fall.

"I'm so frightened, Puck. I care about her...so much. But I don't know what to do. I can hardly admit to myself that I'm attracted to girls, how am I supposed to handle having a girlfriend and admitting it to everyone? I don't know if I'm strong enough to do it. I care about Rachel so much and all I keep thinking is I'm not good enough for her and she deserves someone better. Someone who isn't afraid to be with her in public and admit their feelings for her to everyone. Someone who's not a coward," Quinn sniffled.

Puck noticed Quinn was becoming distressed so he moved along the couch and wrapped an arm around her. Quinn sighed and leaned into the warmth of his body and let the sobs escape her body while Puck rubbed circles on her back.

"Now listen to me, Quinn. You are probably one of the strongest people I know. You've worked so hard to get where you are now. You're in Glee Club, top of your classes and head Cheerio. You had a baby at age sixteen and managed to claw your way back to the top. Cowards aren't able to do that. Who cares if you're into chicks? Fuck them, you're Quinn Fabray. Rachel sees all the good things in you and more and that's good enough for her. She loves you already so I don't think not being good enough is an issue. I'm not saying you guys have to jump into a relationship straight away, but you need to communicate with each other and get your feelings out. I care about the both of you so much and want nothing more than to see you happy and it's obvious that this isn't doing either of you any good."

"So I should go for it with Rachel?" Quinn sniffed, rubbing her eyes.

"Totes! But there are two things you need to do first."

Quinn raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"Well first, you need to tell your mom. I think that's the first step to acceptance."

"I think I'm gonna have to. Ugh, this is going to be a pain in the ass. What if she kicks me out, Puck?" said Quinn, frowning.

"Then you can come and stay at my place and I can watch you and your lady get your mack on," said Puck, wiggling his eyebrows.

This made Quinn giggle and slap his chest.

"And what's the second thing?" she said, leaning back into his chest.

"The second thing you need to do is dump Finnocence. He's my bro and everything, but you guys totally aren't hot together."

"Oh, God, Finn. I totally forgot about him."

_Well I was a great girlfriend._

"Just another sign that you need to cut him loose."

"He'll be pretty pissed won't he?" Quinn grimaced.

"Sure, he'll be bummed out for a couple days but he'll get over it."

"Hmm, okay. Looks like I'm really doing this."

"It will do you all the good in the world, Baby Mama."

Quinn wrapped her arms around Puck and leaned even closer into him. He gladly accepted the hug.

"Thanks, Puck. You're an awesome friend," Quinn whispered.

"Baby Daddy's got your back, babe."

00000

Quinn walked in to the kitchen and found her mom drying off her hands after finishing the dishes.

"Hey, Mom. Can I talk to you, please?"

"Sure, Quinnie. What's up?"

"Urm, can we sit down?"

"Er, sure," said Judy, looking unsure.

Judy sat down at the kitchen table and looked at her daughter who was sitting across from her.

"You're not pregnant again are you?"

Quinn chuckled slightly and shook her head.

"No Mom, definitely not."

"Okay, just double checking. So what do you want to talk about?"

Quinn took a deep breath and wrung her hands, looking her mother into the eyes. She took a second just trying to compose herself and what she was going to say.

"I need to tell you something because I don't want to have to hide who I am and I want you to know me, as I am."

Quinn inhaled again deeply and said, "I like girls... the way I'm supposed to feel about boys."

Judy didn't say anything so Quinn took the chance to press on, hoping it was a good sign that she was paying attention.

"I've come to realise, it's just something that's always been inside of me. Why I never felt a spark with any boys I dated or felt like it was right. I – I'm in love Rachel. I've been trying to deny it and hide it for so long, but I can't do it anymore. When I'm with her, I feel that spark. She lets me understand what it's like to have that one person who is always the light in your darkness. No matter what darkness I fall into, she's always there to help me find my way. And I've tried so hard to keep this locked up inside, but everyday just feels like a war. And I've been walking around so mad at the world, and I'm really just fighting with myself. But I've come to realise, I don't want to fight anymore. I'm just too tired. I have to just be me. I have to accept myself for who I am. And I would really love if you were to accept me too."

At this point, Quinn had tears streaming down her face after pouring her heart out to her mother. Judy still hadn't said anything; she simply stared at her daughter with an unreadable expression. Finally she snaps out of it and replies to her daughter.

"Oh sweetheart, I know," said Judy smiling. She wiped the tears off Quinn's cheek with the pads of her thumb, sympathetically.

"What?" Quinn said, her eyes widening.

"I've known you were in love with Rachel since you came home after the first day of kindergarten and couldn't stop talking about this girl in an animal sweater and knee high socks that you'd met. I saw it as you two began to grow closer as you got older and she became the one person you would always let in. Your father saw it too. He was so happy to see his little girl so happy. Whenever you were with Rachel, your face always seemed so much brighter and you were just content. When your father passed away, I know I wasn't the best mother. I wasn't there for you when I should have been but she was. She's always been there for her and vice versa. After your dad died and I started to get back on track, I told myself all I wanted was for my daughters to live their lives to fullest regardless of who it was with. I hardly speak to one daughter but I still want to make sure the other daughter has the best life possible. And if that means you share that life with Rachel, then I support you all the way. I love you Quinnie and nothing's going to change that."

Now both women were in tears as they sat at different ends of the table. Quinn rose at the same time as her mother and they met in the middle for a tight embrace.

"I love you so much, Mom," Quinn cried.

"Shhh. I love you too, sweetie. I love you too," said Judy, stroking the back of the younger blonde's head and shushing her.

_Well maybe things are going to be alright after all._

00000

After Quinn had her heart to heart with her mother, she knew she still had another duty to take care of before she could sort everything out with Rachel. Finn.

Quinn had called the boy shortly after she has spoken to her mom and broken up with him over the phone. He had gotten mad and pretty much threw a tantum over the phone before angrily hanging up on Quinn. She knew she was breaking up with him and everything, but he could have at least tried to handle it better.

_He really is a man-child._

After her pleasant phone call with Finn, Quinn sent Puck a text about what had happened with her mom and Finn and that she was now a free agent.

10 minutes later, her phone buzzed.

FROM PUCK:

That's awesome, Baby Mama. Now Puckasaurus is gonna help you get your lady!

Quinn smiled. It was on.

**A/N: Yay, she's unpressing her lemon. Okay, so next chapter is definitely the last one. I don't really know how I would carry it on after the next chapter and I'd like it to end on a nice number like 10. How was this chapter? **

**I kind of based Quinn's coming out speech on Santana's to her abuela and played around with the words. Her coming out was probably the only decent thing about IKAG. I remember watching that scene and feeling my heart break in my chest so I thought it would work in the circumstances of the story. **

**But yeah, she's come out to her mother and she's dumped the tree.**

** Next chapter, all aboard the Faberry ship!**

**-Seena**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So it's the last chapter. I hope you guys like it. This was my first fiction and I'm just glad a lot of people actually liked it and didn't think my writing was a bunch of crap. So thanks for sticking with this story and everything, I appreciate it. I'll have new Faberrittana stuff coming out in the next week or two. So if you like my writing, then yeah, check it out. Okay, I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

**-Seena**

"Ugh, Puck, this isn't going to work!" moaned Quinn.

Puck and Quinn were in the choir room after school. They had decided the best way Quinn could start making thing right with Rachel was to do what they did best in Glee Club; sing about it.

They had been practicing a song for the past hour and a half trying to perfect it and Quinn was close to just packing up and leaving. Brad the pianist looked pretty fed up as well but simply sat at his piano and waited patiently until the two decided to call it a night.

"Trust me, Baby Mama. It'll work. Have faith in the Puckasaurus," Puck winked.

Quinn sighed and stood straight again, signalling the band and Brad to start.

"Okay, from the top."

0000000

"Okay guys, listen up," Mr Schue announced with a clap of his hands.

"Today, I wanted us to go over some song choices for Sectionals. We've left it way too late and we need to figure out how we're going to work this out. I've got a couple Journey and Queen songs written down and I really think that-"

Quinn cleared her throat slightly loudly from her seat in the back, effectively interrupting the rant that was undoubtedly escaping Mr Schue's lips.

"But first, Quinn and Puck wanted to perform something. The floor's yours, guys," said Will, sitting down.

"Thanks, Mr Schue," said Quinn, walking to the front of the choir room with Puck in tow.

Rachel eyed them suspiciously from the front as Puck picked up a guitar and stood with the band.

"First of all, this performance is dedicated to someone...who means a lot to me. I know I've been an ass and I really don't expect you to forgive me straight away. But I just want you to know that I'm willing to work on this for you...for us. I always told you that I would be there and I want to keep that promise. And I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Quinn made quick eye contact with Rachel before turning away. Finn watched curiously, from his seat.

Quinn looked at Brad and nodded. He started playing and Puck started strumming the opening chords to the song on his guitar.

Quinn took a deep breath and began to sing.

**_Verse 1:_**

**_Falling a thousand feet per second_**

**_You still take me by surprise_**

**_I just know we can't be over_**

**_I can see it in your eyes_**

She had changed the pitch of the song to suit the tone of her voice better and it sounded really good. You could really feel the passion and meaning in every word she sung.

**_Making every kind of silence_**

**_Takes a lot to realise_**

**_It's worse to finish than to start all over_**

**_And never let it lie_**

**_And as long as I can feel you holding on_**

**_I won't fall_**

**_Even if you said I was wrong_**

At the chorus, Quinn looked up at Rachel to see her listening intently while gazing at Quinn. The fact that she wasn't storming out of the room gave Quinn the strength to attack the chorus.

**_Chorus:_**

**_I'm not perfect_**

**_But I keep trying_**

**_Cos that's what I said I would do from the start_**

**_I'm not alive if I'm lonely_**

**_So please don't leave_**

**_Is it something I said or just my personality?_**

The rest of the Glee Club, apart from Finn, Santana and Brittany, seemed to be confused at the person Quinn's song was directed to but were enjoying the performance nonetheless. Santana and Brittany sat in their seats with a smug, knowing look on their faces while Finn was fuming at the fact that the song wasn't directed towards him and Quinn was blatantly singing to Rachel.

Quinn held eye contact with Rachel throughout the second verse.

**_Verse 2:_**

**_Making every kind of silence_**

**_It takes a lot to realise_**

**_It's worse to finish than to start all over_**

**_And never let it lie_**

**_And as long as I can feel you holding on_**

**_I won't fall_**

**_Even if you said I was wrong_**

_**Chrous:**_

_**I know that I'm not perfect**_

_**But I keep trying**_

_**Cos that's what I said I would do from the start**_

_**I'm not alive if I'm lonely**_

_**So please don't leave**_

_**Is it something I said or just my personality?**_

_**Bridge:**_

_**When you're caught in a lie**_

_**And you've got nothing to hide**_

_**When you've got nowhere to run**_

_**And you've got nothing inside**_

_**It tears right through me**_

_**You thought that you knew me**_

_**You thought that you knew**_

A tear cascaded down Quinn's cheek as she held that note. Because Rachel did know hew. Knew her better than anyone in this world. She always has. She had tried to keep a part of her hidden for so long but now, there was no point. Now, she has nothing left to hide. She wanted Rachel and she wasn't afraid to proclaim that. She was anything but perfect but she was willing to try, for Rachel. She would always try for Rachel.

_**Chorus:**_

_**I'm not perfect**_

_**But I keep trying**_

_**Cos that's what I said I would do from the start**_

_**I'm not alive if I'm lonely**_

_**So please don't leave**_

_**Was it something I said or just my personality?**_

Quinn gave it then to give the song all that she had and let her emotions out.

_**Final Chorus:**_

_**I'm not perfect**_

_**But I keep trying**_

_**Cos that's what I said I would do from the start**_

_**I'm not alive if I'm lonely**_

_**So please don't leave**_

_**Is it something I said or just my personality?**_

By the time Quinn got to the last few bars of the song, both she and Rachel were in tears.

_Stay strong, Quinn. Finish the song._

_**I'm not perfect**_

_**But I keep trying**_

Puck strummed the final chords of the song and brought it to a close.

The Glee Club burst into applause and cheered.

Quinn was still staring at Rachel with a hopeless look on her face that screamed, "Give me another chance."

Rachel stared at her for a moment, trying to decipher the emotion she saw in her eyes. When she seemed to have found it, she stood up slowly and tackled Quinn into a hug while her body shook with sobs.

"You're such an idiot, Quinn Fabray. Don't ever think about doing that to me again, ever! I missed you so much. You know I can't cope without you. You're such an asshole," Rachel cried into Quinn's shirt as Quinn held her.

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry, Rach. Shhh. Please forgive me," Quinn choked out.

"Of course I forgive you, you idiot. Iit's the two of us forever, right?" said Rachel.

Quinn gave a watery chuckle and nodded into Rachel's hair and hugged her tighter.

They girls were brought out of their emotional embrace when they heard a large bang. They turned around and saw a chair on the ground and a red faced Finn standing and staring at the two of them, angrily.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Finn, sit down!" yelled Mr Schue from his seat, trying to calm the boy.

"No, Mr Schue! This is bullshit! Everyone is acting like this okay! She breaks up with me to run off and become a dyke with _her_! This is bullshit!" Finn screamed, a vain in his temple throbbing.

Santana stood up, her eyes having a dangerous flare in them, "You better watch what you're saying, Frankenteen. Don't make me cut off those things you call balls and feed them to you one by one."

"Oh, shut up, Santana!" Finn yelled, "she's my girlfriend! She's not supposed to be gay! She's not like you and your idiot girlfriend!"

Santana looked like she was about to pounce on the giant when Puck sensed the danger and quickly restrained the angry Latina.

"Woah! Finn, you need to calm the hell down or get outta this room right now!" shouted Mercedes at the boy.

Before Finn had any time to throw a retort at Mercedes, Mike and Sam had grabbed Finn by the arms and tugged him towards the door before he could make a bigger ass out of himself. He put up a good fight but eventually Mike and Sam managed to get him out of the choir room to cool him off.

"What an asshole. Lucky I didn't prevent him from ever having offspring again," muttered Santana, sitting back down next to Brittany as Puck released her.

Brittany smiled at her girlfriend, lovingly and kissed her on the cheek.

Mr Schue looked baffled by what had just happened and decided it was best if they just called it a day and so he dismissed everyone.

Quinn grabbed their bags and dragged Rachel out into the hallway by the hand. The rest of the Glee Club hung back and opted to listen to the conversation through the doorway.

"So I'm guessing the break up didn't go to well," said Rachel, trying to lighten the tension and toeing the ground.

Quinn chuckled and shook her head.

"He shouldn't have reacted like that. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"He'll get over it," said Rachel, "but...where does this leave us?" asked Rachel, biting her lip.

"Well I've sort of come out to my mom and pretty much outed my feelings for you in front of the Glee Club. My guess is, the school should know by tomorrow morning," said Quinn, shrugging.

"And..." Rachel pressed.

"And...I'm pretty sure I've been in love with you since I was in kindergarten. I've been pretty blind not to realise it after all these years. I might have needed a push in the right direction-"

"You mean a fucking shove!" shouted Santana from the choir room.

Rachel giggled.

"Okay, well maybe a bit more than that," added Quinn, rolling her eyes at her friend.

"But the point is, I...I wanna be with you, Rach. I know we might get shit for being together and at times it might get hard, but I meant what I said in that song. I want to try. I will always want to try for you. It's always been you, Rach."

Rachel beamed up at Quinn with a mega-watt smile.

"You no idea how happy it makes me to hear that, Quinn. I...I love you too."

Rachel was pretty sure this was the happiest she's ever felt. She felt like the world could stop and it didn't matter because she had her girl. Her thoughts were cut off when Quinn tugged her by the hem of her shirt into a passionate kiss.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and smiled into the kiss. This was where she belonged. Here with Rachel. The one she loved.

They heard members of the Glee Club cheering and wolf whistling from the choir room as they all stuck their heads out the door to watch.

"Totally hot, Jew Babe. Keep the Faberry action coming!" cheered Puck.

Rachel pulled back from Quinn and rolled her eyes at her team mates. She looked back to Quinn and smiled.

"How about we get out of here?"

"That sounds wonderful, Miss Berry," Quinn said, offering her arm and curtseying.

Rachel giggled and accepted the arm as the two walked towards the parking lot.

In that moment, with Quinn by her side, Rachel truly was the happiest she had ever been.

Yup, it was always Quinn Fabray.


End file.
